<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two bastards reunite, agree to go toilet-paper a base, commit arson, and go for latkes. by misermachines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888337">Two bastards reunite, agree to go toilet-paper a base, commit arson, and go for latkes.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misermachines/pseuds/misermachines'>misermachines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Don't Starve (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misermachines/pseuds/misermachines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is very self-explanatory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Willow &amp; Wilson (Don't Starve)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two bastards reunite, agree to go toilet-paper a base, commit arson, and go for latkes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Willow?" The voice that was currently above her sounded familiar in one of the strangest ways. Without more words being spouted out, she couldn't exactly tell the accent, but she'd guess that it was British.</p><p>She looked up at the Postern. The face she saw was scruffy, a few whiskers and stubble on him, as well as hair that curled into a W shape, but it had been chopped back a while back due to the length posing a challenge keeping cool within the summer. Yellow and red eyes looked down at her.</p><p>"Cival?"</p><p>The man on top of the Florid Postern broke into a grin, sharp teeth and slight underbite showing, evidently so much happier than he had been. "You remembered me."</p><p>"Well, yeah, of course I would. You're that one dumbass that kept falling asleep in random places with a backpack filled with rocks."</p><p>There was a triumphant cackle. "I am definitely that one dumbass that kept falling asleep in random places with a backpack filled with rocks! Have you gotten to try that yet?"</p><p>"Get yer butt down here. Also, no, I haven't."</p><p>Cival looked at the Postern for a bit, then down, then back at Willow. "I'm not stuck. Far from it."</p><p>"...You're stuck, aren't you."</p><p>"Nooooooo. I am not."</p><p>"You are too."</p><p>"Absolutely not."</p><p>"You are- Hey, wait, can't you just float down?" Willow cocked her head.</p><p>The former gentleman blinked a bit, before standing up, taking a step, and immediately faceplanting into the ground.</p><p>"...I guess not."</p><p>"Ow, my face." Delivered in the dryest tone that he could muster, as he pushed himself up. "I better not have cracked a tooth. I need those, for god's sake."</p><p>"You probably haven't."</p><p>"Well, so much for floaty stuff. Maybe it'll come back in time." He remained on the floor for a bit longer. "Y'got any pranking ideas?"</p><p>"We could go find the nearest base and cover it in toilet paper." Willow felt one of the most devilish grins splay across her face.</p><p>"Ohoh. Vandalism! I like that. What if we also set it on fire?"</p><p>"Oh, fuck yeah! Arson!"</p><p>"Latkes afterwards?"</p><p>"Latkes are always good after arson, dude!"</p><p>"Fuck yeah, they are! That's just science."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A fic that was written for Atlas, partially based on the idea of both Cival and Willow reuniting.</p><p>Cival is a particular variant of Wilson. He is, predictably, a bastard.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>